I Promised You Forever
by puxa10
Summary: Rose comes back with no memory of who she was or what she means to The Doctor. A certain Madam Kovarian finds her and convinces her to stay at Demon's Run. Knowing that Kovarian means to kill someone, she rises against her in the only way she can. I'm not good at summaries so read inside and review
1. Nothingness

Yay for ideas that plague my mind during work. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.

This is my new disclaimer for anything I write: If I owned anything I wrote in the Fandom world EVER I would not need to work five days a bloody week. I just toy with the characters lives for fun and not for any future monetary gain. =]

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

There was little bits of things that came to her mind once she woke up from her slumber. She had been sleeping the equivalent of four days. That wasn't normal, at least, it shouldn't be normal. Sure, she liked to sleep, but not for that long. She had no idea who she was. None. She licked her dry lips stretching out on the bed sitting up looking around. It was some sort of...small room with a medical supply in it, the only one room, she was willing to guess, that had even a bed that looked more like a tanning bed, than an actual bed, but that's where she was. She looked down at herself, finding that she was dressed all in white, blonde strands of her hair fell into her eyes. The white trousers looked torn and dirty as if she had been running, and running far and fast. So, she enjoyed running. That was interesting to know. She looked around curious as to where she could possibly be. She went to a sort of window thing looking out and seeing people moving to and fro. That, was an army of people. Why would an army be here? Were they about to or readying for an attack? Who was the person or persons they were going against? She then noticed her reflection in the glass and stared at it, this being the first time she really saw herself. Her blonde hair was a mess. So, she might have been running for a long time, and not have had time to put a comb or a brush, but really, this was just ridiculous. She turned around staring as one of the military people entered the room she was in. "Ma'am? She's awake." He said pressing the button on his walkie-talkie to speak to whoever was on the other side of it. She stared at the military man eerily. Like a predator would watch it's prey before striking. The piece in her hair softly hits her cheek, hanging and chiming in a soft melody. Hmm. Melody. That would be important later, with that knowledge she stored it in her head, which was currently at the moment either buzzing too loudly for one single thing to get through or so quiet with the little information she had thanks to her amnesia, for she was certain that was what she was suffering from, because nothing else explained her sudden inability to know who she was or had been. She watched as the door opened again revealing a middle aged woman with brown hair tied up severely against her head, dressed in black or a really dark brown, and her one brown eye stared at her analytically. The right one** was covered by a metallic eye-patch. So, she decided to call the leader, Female Terminator. For it was apparent that she was the leader of this establishment.

"Well, well. Sleeping Beauty awake at last." Female Terminator said. _A fairy tale story, once written by the Brother's Grimm in 1697 then in 1959 was turned into a _Disney_ production._ The information came from pretty much nowhere. But she was grateful for it. She wouldn't seem silly. "So, what is your name?" Female Terminator asked.

"It's rude to ask me my name, when you haven't given yours." She said, and was almost startled by the way she sounded. It was like a blend of proper and lower part London England accent. And given by the slight surprise that Female Terminator had given her before it melted away quickly, she hadn't been expecting it neither.

"I am Madam Kovarian." Female Terminator introduced herself. Hmm. For some reason, she didn't trust this Kovarian person. There was just something...not all there. But how to gain a name when she didn't even know who she was? Then she saw something on the wall for just a split second, but it burned in her eyes and into her brain. She knew the language. But not from where it came from or where it originated from, although it should be obvious to her.

"Arkytior. I like the name, Arkytior." Arkytior said. It was a language very old. It meant: Rose. But where did it come from?

"That's not your real name then?"

"No. But call me Arkytior. I will answer to nothing else." Arkytior promised a stubborn pose came over her body almost as easily as breathing. So she was also stubborn. Good to know. She had a stare down with Female Terminator and finally the other woman had to break away making Arkytior smile. Good, let her break. "Where am I?" She asked curiously.

"It doesn't have a name yet. But it will be called Demon's Run." Female Terminator answered.

"Doesn't have a name yet?" Arkytior asked tilting her head curiously once more feeling like a predator. "Yet you just named it."

"It hasn't happened, yet it already had." Kovarian gave the non-answer. Arkytior thought about this information pacing. That was something _he_ used to do when facing a problem he had no idea how to get out of. But...who was _he? _And why did it feel like there was a crushing feeling on her chest? She coughs leaning against the wall.

"Oh...I get it...time travel. Bound to give anyone headaches. NO! Don't touch me." Arkytior growled, yes, actually **growled** when Tweedledee and Tweedledum had tried to get near her. "I'll be fine. I just...have a bit of a memory gap and it hurts." She said the two backing off as she gathered her strength and stood up on her own again wondering why it was they were staring at her aghast. She hadn't grown an extra head, for Rassilon's sake! Hmm. Rassilon. She thought she ought to know that from somewhere.

_**It's dangerous, has been dangerous, will be dangerous right now. You cannot**__**remember.**_ A voice said in her head imploringly. She blinks and readily agrees with the voice. She had no idea where it came from, but knew it meant her no harm. So she wasn't meant to know right now. She would eventually know who she had been. And apparently, she had a lot of time to do so.

[~]

Things grew into a pattern at Demon's Run. Arkytior would manage to break out of the prison like room, and sooner or later someone from the army would find her, and after a long and fascinating talk with the person, getting to know their story, she was lead back to the room. It was apparently being built for a companion for the one they were facing against. Really? An entire army? Fighting against one person? How ridiculous. Hmm. Apparently, _ridiculous_ was a word she'd often use. Especially as nothing else in the English language could comprehend just how silly it sounded to her. An entire army. To fight against **one** person. Who did that? Apparently, Kovarian and her Slender-men did. Female Terminator had back up. They were some sort of...alien that looked like the game Slender-men, but had a face. A really strange face. She realized that none of the other people that didn't have the metallic eye patch like Female Terminator and herself could really remember these strange aliens. How Arkytior knew for sure she was facing aliens, well, she had a feeling she's faced worse aliens before. Images of men in tin suits, changed into nothing but robots, unfeeling. Images of humanoid trees. Images of pepper pots that _Exterminated_ anything that wasn't like them, seeking total destruction. Images of the Devil. Images of ghosts and Charles Dickens. Image of a werewolf and Queen Victoria. Image of a man who changed his face defying death one with blue eyes, the other that replaced him, with brown, and impeccable hair. Image of a beach. Images of a reptilian alien that could fit in another man's skin as long as they were big enough. Image of an Abzorbaloff. Image of a blue police box that was bigger on the inside that felt like home. Images of cat nuns. Image of a head in a jar. Image of a flab of skin. Image of a man with a flirtatious smile, black hair and blue eyes to die for, dancing to Glen Miller during a war. Images of different planets in space, seeing the stars. Nothing concrete that Arkytior could really base real memories of, but they were real enough to know that she faced them and was still somehow standing. They were about to kidnap the newly wed companion of the man they were facing against, as she would become pregnant at this time. But they still had a question of how they would do so. Apparently the ship the man traveled in had tons of shields up and could only be entered through the front door, and without a key, they weren't getting in anytime soon. She wanted to stop the war. She had to keep the man safe. It was more than a want. It was a **need** to see this man safe. They were planning on raising the kid to kill the man. Her eyes hardened. She would never allow that to happen. Not while she was here and drew breath. She put her hand in her trouser pockets drinking some tea eating with some company, it always changing and pulled out a chain looking at it curiously. She could have sworn that it hadn't been there before. It looked like an ordinary alloy key. Nothing all together special about it. And Arkytior put it back before her company could see it. She decided, then, that she'd go.

"What?" Kovarian demanded when she heard the proposition.

"Well, I can drive a ship." Probably not. But still, couldn't be hard with the information pouring into her head about it. "This man whoever he is wouldn't expect someone like me to pretty much waltz into his ship, abduct his companion, replace her with a Ganger, and walk out without raising suspicion." Arkytior said reasonably. Besides if he faced them once, maybe some residual memory of them could be out there somewhere. And time was always in a flux...except for those tiny moments when it's fixed. It can be rewritten in a flash. You could be born and raised in the 2000's but die in 1869. She hadn't gotten the man's name who they were facing. Or if she had, that voice was protecting her against knowing right now. She still trusted that she would remember. One day soon. Kovarian stared at Arkytior and nodded.

"It's our best bet, since I don't think he's ever seen you." _I wouldn't bet my money on that._ The thought came out of nowhere. So...he did know her.

_**And you can't see/be seen by him yet. Too early in both your time streams if you want this plan of yours to**__**work, have worked.**_ The voice said reasonably. It was female and sounded beautiful, if the tenses were somewhat shaky to understand.

"Thank you." Arkytior said and grabbed the coordinates for this man's last location, grabbed the Ganger, and placed the body in the bed of the ship she was taking. She grins happily. "I'm stealing a ship. At least for a little while." She said giddily as she took off, laughing the whole way there. There was a crude looking time machine on her arm, and could link to the ship so she could track down the man with the coordinates given, singing a song.

[~]

Time travel without a proper shell sucked. Really really badly. She winced as she placed the Ganger on the trolley bed and carted it off on Earth twisting and turning this and that way. She was hit hard with nostalgia although she couldn't place why. Well...maybe she was from here. It would explain a lot. She stopped as the blue box came into sight holding her head as the images began to be memories associated with it.

**_No! You will not/cannot remember now! Your plan to save his life depends on it. Come on now. Get inside._**The voice said as the doors seemed to open all by themselves and even a ramp for the trolley was provided. Arkytior walked inside the bigger on the inside not lying but the interior was a whole lot different from the image in her mind and she caressed the console awed. "You are gorgeous." She said.

**_Actually, it's_**_** Sexy**__._ The voice informed with a purr to it's voice as if proud to say that's what she was called. Arkytior did as instructed and gathered the pregnant companion after replacing her with the Ganger. Then she went back to the ship she had taken to do this mission walking away from the box the most hard thing she's had to do since she woke up, and drove off tears in her eyes blurring her vision. But if this would in the end help her save that man's life, she would do it. No matter the price to herself. She looked at the companion and her name. Amelia Pond. She smiles slightly. "I like your name. It sounds like one from a fairy tale. You should keep it." She said softly having no idea she echoed the man in her memories words when his face changed once more, and had met the woman when she was a little girl, and had kept her waiting for twelve years. She then once more went to Demon's Run, knowing that her room would be occupied now, and that she had time to do what she planned to. Sabotaging Female Terminator's plan.

* * *

Hay there. So this is the first chapter of [maybe many] a story of where Rose comes back to her original universe with Bad Wolf in her head, which is why she doesn't remember who she is, because of the trauma that led her return to her natural universe in the first place...which I haven't really thought of clearly as of yet. Perhaps she got here after The Doctor reset the universe? Oh well, seeing as this is fan fiction and people do as they please anyway, why not? As I stated somewhere, I am a huge Doctor/Rose shipper. **Huge.** Love those two together. Always.

Double bullet: England's left, our right. England's right, our left. I think we American's just really wanted to be different. Ah well.

Fun Fact: Arkytior is in fact High Gallifreyan for Rose. And Arkytior was Susan Foreman's name as she was The Doctor's granddaughter and the first real companion for him. [I just say this in case non-Classic Who people are reading this and have no idea where I got this name from. -magic sparkles- Internet. It provides lots of answers. Even ones I didn't want to know.]


	2. Story Telling

Uhm. Holy crap. So many people following within just hours of this being posted up. Almost as many as the ones I have following _Bowties Are Cool_ -face of amazement- You guys...are awesome. -happy tears flowing down my face- No seriously, I love you guys. No **_seriously_**. I. Love. You. Just to show how much I mean it, I'm going to put something special for all the people that have read/reviewed my things on my profile. So look at that just to see how much I love you people.

This is my new disclaimer for anything I write: If I owned anything I wrote in the Fandom world **EVER** I would not need to work five days a bloody week. I just toy with the characters lives for fun and not for any future monetary gain. =]

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Things at Demon's Run became steady after Arkytior's return with the pregnant Amelia Pond in tow, Kovarian even admitting that she hadn't thought that Arkytior would be successful. She hadn't thought that the girl could waltz right on in the TARDIS, get the pregnant woman, replace her with a Ganger, and walk right on out, with no one being the wiser. Especially the man they were fighting against. Sometimes, Arkytior would sit in the room where the woman lay, sleeping and unconsciously controlling the Ganger, it responding the exact way she would. And she found she wanted to tell someone that she had no idea who she really was and the images she had in her mind weren't exactly helping her. So she began to tell the story of who she thought she was to the slumbering woman. She used all kinds of languages, even switching without any warning, for she didn't want anyone there to know what she was saying. But she knew, that had the woman been awake, she'd be able to understand her. The blue box did that. Translated languages to English. All but one. But what was that **one** called? She couldn't remember although she felt it laying on the top of her tongue all the time, knowing somehow that somewhere, she knew it. Annoying, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. Not important to figure out today.

"I had a dream last night." Arkytior said sitting on a chair her feet against the bed in which Amelia lay. She spoke the language commonly found on Aiiaegrerth, two galaxies to the right, fifth planet on. If you hit Osnone, you went too far. Osnone was a popular asteroid where the drinks came cheap, and the party lasted all through the days until one passed out."It was about the man with the fantastic hair. I keep having these things out of order. Images, dreams. Who knows if they actually happened or if I'm just...to far gone?" She asked staring at nothing. "Oh, well. But anyway, he told me tha' he once was a father. I have a feelin' he lost everythin' to a war. His home, his family, everythin'. Not anything like the war Female Terminator is gearing for, mind you. Ten times worse. Hmm...Ten. Why's tha' familiar?" She asks trailing off and switching to the language found on Osnone. "And he needs a hand to hold. I want to be that hand. But somethin' drove us apart. I can't remember what it was or why, but I'm certain we were driven apart by fate's cruel design. I promised him my forever..." Arkytior smiles. "Well, look here, me remembering something. I'll leave you to your adventures in the stars Amelia." She says and lightly caresses the container. She knew that no one here was a classified doctor. Doc-

**_No. Not yet._** The female voice said. What was she thinking? Oh, right. Classified doctors. So Amelia's body wouldn't be properly healed and would be unable to have kids again thanks to the brutes. She wondered for a moment if she could change that.

**_Sure, you can. You are/have been/always will be a powerful woman in your own right. When the child is born, ask that part that growls at this injustice for help._**The voice suggested. She would ask, but wasn't sure what it would help any.

[~]

Arkytior soon grew bored waiting for the kid to be born. She grabbed some wires, a plastic holder, one from a screwdriver, and set to work on building a sonic screwdriver. The man in her head often used one, and she wanted one too, because...well, it looked cool and it's main design to hack into computers of all kinds, was really handy. But soon that more...muchness** to her soon took over her hands, building one that would work on wood. For his wouldn't be able to work on wood, and she wanted to impress him with it. She wanted him to know that she was his equal in all ways, and that he would be able to spend _his_ forever with _her_, however long that was. For she had a feeling, she had a really extended life now. It was building this that the nightmares came. No, she didn't have nightmares about the pepper pots...Daleks, although she really should have, considering they had threatened her life on more than one occasion. No, it was that beach she had nightmares of. And fire raining down. And having no choice if she wanted those she loved safe. She had to save the world. That's who she had been. Defender of the Earth. She told the second of the great hair, and wasn't that a mite confusing, that she could save the universe but lose him, and he had said with reluctance to do it. Whatever 'it' implied. She still was shaky on what it was she was doing and what the end result of it was. But the screams echoed in her head, and she hadn't been sleeping as much as she had been. If she did sleep, it was only for a few hours at the most. She found she could still function with that little amount of sleep. But people saw that she hadn't been sleeping well, and even asked her about it. The army at Demon's Run considered Arkytior to be an odd if totally adorable sweetheart. She actually cared to hear their stories, and hadn't even really judged them for it. Sure she said that they made some pretty bad choices and that they would come to bite them in the arse, but she didn't patronize and didn't try to preach neither. The nine months passed in boredom, inventing things from the screwdriver that would work on wood, to a vortex manipulator that wouldn't have the backlash of the after effects of traveling without a proper casing and many other things, just to keep her mind occupied. She pulled out the alloy key. It had a low perception filter on it, as she had tested it out during the nine months that she awaited Amelia to give birth. She had continued to tell Amelia her story, from a shop, Henrick's being blown up, and walking killer Nestene Consciousness, to what she really remembered last, a woman with the same blonde hair as her having another kid, a boy and having to choose to either allow the threat to continue and kill them, or fall to the melody in her head. "I chose the melody. I had to save the boy, the woman, and the second man with the great hair. A...meta-crisis. A human...and whatever he is clone with his exact memories and everything. If that ain't confusing I don't know what is." She said as Kovarian marches in.

"It's time, so get out." Kovarian said and opened the slot just as Amelia woke up. "Push." She urged Amelia to do, which the woman did screaming as she did so. Arkytior left the room, unable to bear the sound of pain waiting patiently, slipping the alloy key around her neck. Now, to just wait. And that she did, standing in that spot as Kovarian leaves with the kid having a Ganger made of the baby to trick the man into thinking that he had won, and that they were running away. It had worked once, after all. Arkytior pauses as a man in Roman getup runs through the halls and pushed him in the right direction, he never once turning to see what had given him the right direction, and she continued to follow Kovarian to the child named Melody. Why had Amelia given the baby the name of that what was in her head? Cause she kept talking about it? Maybe. Or perhaps it really was a pretty name. All she knew was that she was going to change a fixed point in time. And time didn't like to be messed around with. But she would make it bend to her will. She felt something stir in the wake of that vow in her head a sort of nod to say that it liked her spunk and would assist her in this. For rewriting fixed points? That was...really tricky work if not done correctly. And if not done correctly then the two responsible for the reversal of the rewrite in time would have to touch to reset time. Time was just a big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff wasn't it? She sneaks into the ship with the baby inside and Kovarian goes out to 'surrender' as it were a smile on her face, a cruel, vile, vicious one. Arkytior snarls as the cruel woman leaves and picks the baby up. "Hush now. It's okay little Melody. I'm going to help you fight the course in which the road lays." She promises cooing at the baby until she settled down and she started to have a conversation with the baby able to speak her language.

"Sure I speak baby...what? Oh. I'm not sure what I am actually...huh? No, I'm not related to the tweed professor." Arkytior said with a laugh amused as she places a hand on the baby's head. "Shh." She says softly not wanting to draw attention to herself, hiding behind some boxes, avoiding being shot at, and cut by whatever it was in her head.

"Doctor. Where. Is. My. Baby?!" Amelia demands her Scottish brogue coming out thick in her anger, glaring at the man in Tweed standing near the blue box and a woman with crazy hair. Doctor? Doctor...then the doors holding her memories back slammed open wide. Her eyes glowing gold.

"I'll...what?" The man said as both Amelia's body and the woman with the crazy hair, known to him as River Song's eyes filled with gold. He stares at them, fear and something akin to hope making his hearts race. _Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine._  


"Doctor? What's going on?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know Amy." The Doctor answered with a bright smile. "But I hope it is what I think it is." He says grinning, and then he held his head as the events that had already happened for him, began to unwind and be replaced, as well as Rory and Amelia's memories of what had happened. Even River was affected.

"She wants you safe." River says softly her voice coming out a bit ethereal. "Her Doctor. Demon's Run ends. Time is rewritten." _Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine._

"Please. Is she...here?" The Doctor pleads as he looks at River as the gold fades from Amelia. Then from River's eyes.

"The damage done by brutes is erased and healed, look at the prayer sheet again. You'll learn who I am." River says returning to her old self smiling as her past was re-written. She stands by the cradle. "You'll find her." River said with a grin. He echoed the grin. _Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design.__  
_

"Just you watch me!" The Doctor said grinning.

"Doctor?" Amy says curiously as she goes towards the TARDIS.

"Your baby will be just fine. She's in great hands! She's with the one person in any universe I trust better than I trust myself!" The Doctor said giddily. That made the Roman and Amy look at the other concerned. _Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once...was mine._**

"I'll find her though. She can't have gotten far!" The Doctor said leaving Demon's Run. Arkytior rolls her eyes. Sure she knew who she was now. But she liked the High Gallifreyan name for herself. Or perhaps she should return to being Rose Marion Tyler. Hmm. Maybe not. Couldn't run into herself while raising the kid while keeping an eye on Kovarian could she? And with her name, it would be hard not to. So, she figured she'd change it. But probably not into the name of The Doctor's granddaughter. She giggles softly and goes to the ship knowing that Kovarian would track her down and once more try to raise the kid as a killer. But while she was here, she would combat it, best she could.

* * *

Double bullet one: Yes I stole that from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland don't sue me.

So, I made it so Rose had to accept being the Bad Wolf in order to save Pete's World from utter destruction. What the fate of that other universe is...it's safe, and the people there probably forgot about her, including 10.5 since she's in this universe now. Don't make me any more confused than I already am. It's just confusing, but I hoped that this shed some light into what happened. At least a bit. Thank you so, so, so, so, so much for favoring/following, and even for the reviews. You are amazing readers and I love all of you.

Double bullet two: This song was seriously stuck in my head. And it seems to fit with this chapter. I won't apologize for going Disney on y'all. Er...maybe...


	3. Chasing Melody

So, I know I kinda went sort of fast in the last chapter, but I promise, they won't immediately get together. I think I'm getting somewhere with this =3 and I wanna thank all the followers who said, 'whoa, this is interesting' cause I love it. It makes my day knowing that you guys like this story so much.

This is the new disclaimer: If I owned anything I wrote as a Fandom **_EVER_** I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. I do this just for fun and not for future monetary gain. =3

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

For three years Arkytior, who called herself Angela Prentice on Earth raised the young Melody by herself. And anything that Angela thought was worthy of being caught on camera; Melody's first birthday, Halloween, Christmas, word, etc she caught it. She wanted to give the parents a gift for them. She couldn't help after that Demon's Run, time having been rewritten once, and it was shaky as it was, so had to leave it alone. Then Kovarian found Melody and her, and took the child away, leading Arkytior on a merry chase, until she tracked down the woman. So, Kovarian thought that by going to the States during the Moon landing was going to deter her in her mission to raise Melody right? Hah. She loved impossible! She ate it for breakfast. So, she set course for the States in 1969 smiling a bit. "Oh boy if only a certain flirtatious captain knew I was going to sixty-nine. He'd have _so_ many lewd comments to make." She says with a sad smile. She knew she could certainly find Jack Harkness if she really tried to. But it was too early in his time stream, he had to meet the Doctor when he regenerated to the one with the fantastic hair. After that, she wasn't too sure what happened. It had, but it hadn't. There we go again. Time certainly moves strangely. She got off the ship landing it quietly moving stealthily to the warehouse.

"Doctor...I think I'm pregnant." Said a familiar Scottish brogue. What? So...she had traveled not only back in time, but back to when Amelia was just pregnant? This early in the time stream...bloody hell. Then she saw the spacesuit. So Kovarian needed Melody to be in that in order to kill The Doctor? "DOCTOR LOOK OUT!" Amelia says taking the gun and firing, missing and the spacesuit ran, with Melody in it. She waited patiently then went after it. This was going to at the end of all this, give her a splitting headache. She stopped as she saw the man who would be dressed as a Roman trying to find Amy and an American. So this must be the husband. She sneaked past but the American saw her and she made the universal, 'shh' with her finger against her lips and ran probably giving the man a hundred and one questions as to who she may be, but she couldn't stick around. She had to get Melody out of that suit. Apparently while she had been tracking Melody down, another three or four years had past making Melody seven.

"Hush Mel. I'm here." Arkytior says and placed the suit down tearing into it as Melody hit against it, breaking the casing apart. She then took the kid and did her best to look after Melody, but still three months after getting her out of the casing, Melody started to glow gold, having showing signs of being sick.

"You alright there?" A homeless guy asked.

"I think I'm dying. But I'll be alright..." Melody said.

"Melody, you don't casually say your dying but will be alright. Especially not in front of a human." Arkytior reprimands as she took the memory from the poor man's head not needing him to have any more problems than he already had as the gold over took Melody. "I know exactly the place for you to go. After this is done." She says and the gold takes over leaving Melody once more in a toddler state. "Well, that could have gone better. Here." Arkytior says taking the toddler and walking out to the street, getting some tea and making the young toddler drink it as she exhaled the regeneration energy. "I say, let's go to Glasgow."

[Glasgow, 1988]

Angela and Melody Prentice arrived in Glasgow, leaving the ship in ruins so that no humans could find it and use it to their own advantages, leaving the scraps for Torchwood to 'accidentally' find. Angela had bought the house close to Amelia Pond's parents house, just up the street. It was a quaint little house, three bedrooms, two baths, a fully stocked kitchen {all thanks to the Sonic that gotten her the funds to afford the place and the stuff needed} and looked around. She would have to do the domestics for...twenty years? Hide out during the Cybermen attack, saving the Pond's, and the Williams'. But then the world would forget about aliens and everything until later. Not a bad plan, considering. Her blonde head turned and her instincts kicked in, motherly and those she gathered from Pete's World Torchwood and from being Bad Wolf and walked to the door.

"Hello there! I'm Marianne Pond and this is my husband Alexander Pond**, we live up the street from you. I got to say, I wasn't sure that anyone was going to move here after Darlene received that mysterious package, especially not so soon. But it's always nice to see new faces. Aww. What an adorable baby girl. Is she yours?"

"Oh...in a way. I adopted her." Angela automatically told the humans.

"Ah, well, no shame in that then. Why did you decide to adopt?" Marianne asked curiously as she gave the house warming gift.

"I haven't seen my fiance in a while, but he constantly writes. I decided that I wanted to if not have his kids, have someone else's especially seeing as she couldn't take care of Melody." Angela said motioning for the two to enter. Might as well have them comfortable. They would be constant in her life as Melody and Amy would be close. It couldn't be helped. The daughter would instantly want to be close to her mother, even if said mother didn't know it.

"What an adorable name for the sweetheart." _Sweetheart? Darling, she's going to be a handful. For both of us._

[1996]

"What have I said about talking about The Doctor with humans Melody?" Angela asked arms crossed looking at Melody sternly.

"It's Mels." Melody said sternly.

"_Excuse_ me?" Angela said in that way that mothers had that said either back track now, or you were in serious trouble.*** Melody sighs resigned.

"Most humans especially these ones won't believe that an alien with two hearts travels throughout time and space, and saved our lives too many times to count, except for UNIT, Amy, and Torchwood, however, Torchwood as of right now cannot be trusted as they are too 'shoot first, ask questions never' type and UNIT may believe us but they'd want to grill us on everything that we know about The Doctor as he used to work for them once upon a time. And Amy is special as she met him personally, and he promised to be right back. But he's a horrible driver and may be extremely late." Melody quoted word for word what Arkytior had told her when she was five.

[2004]

Melody had come home from the Pond's. Angela had to work to look older than the twenty-ish looking she had been when she moved here, as it was unnatural for her, but she had to in order to seem normal.

"Penny in the air! Rory likes Amy!"

"_No_. I wouldn't have guessed. They're only your parents." Angela said sarcastically laughing as she made banana smoothies. She enjoyed making banana stuff. The people around the town thought she had a weird love for the fruit, but if you knew her story about the man who introduced herself to the love of the fruit, you really would throw her in Bethlem.

"Yeah, but you're the one that raised me. They might have brought me into the world, but without you, that..." Melody giggles. "Female Terminator would have raised me to be a total assassin. I still..."

"I know dear. Don't worry about it right now. You have a while yet until you have to worry about it completely." Angela says with a sad smile. For being able to see what is, was, and what could ever be constantly, she knew what was coming. "And besides, you now have a way to combat it, if only for a little bit."

[2006]

Melody and Angela had been invited to Rory and Amy's wedding and only Angela decided to go, sitting in the back. "Raggedy man I remember you, and you are late for my wedding!" Amy cried as a woman with crazy hair walked by and Arkytior felt a sense of familiarity go down her spine. Then she heard the sound of the TARDIS materializing, her heart singing with joy, even as it broke into hundreds of pieces. She couldn't go in there. Not yet. And damn did it break her heart. "Something old, something new, something borrowed...something blue." Then The Doctor dressed in a tux came out.

"Hello! I'm Amelia Pond's imaginary friend! Very much alive. I'll move the TARDIS outside...I only came for the dancing." He couldn't dance worth anything. If you could die while laughing, Arkytior would have found a way to do so, leaving then when he started to do the Drunken Giraffe, teaching it to kids the bonkers man. She stopped as the woman in crazy hair smiles and gave her a warm hug.

"Well, hello there...I'm going to be seeing you soon aren't I?"

"Spoilers dear. It's been quite a while seeing you. But you'll be seeing me again. I'm River Song."

"Nice to meet you. I'm..."

"I know who you are, no need for introductions." The mysterious woman said with a grin. "Arkytior." River said and walked on to the parked TARDIS. Huh...Arkytior looked forward to really meeting the woman soon.

[2009]

Melody stole a red racing car, having been told that there would be a message for The Doctor by her parents in a corn field. And besides, she had an urge to go there, and go back in time. Heck maybe they could even kill Hitler.

"You are crazy, you know." Her mother's voice said in her head via the speaker in her ear thanks to her earphones. During the years, Arkytior's lower London accent sort of faded to the more Proper one with a mixture of Scottish.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me. Oops. The coppers are chasing after me. I'll see you on the flip side." Melody said hanging up as she turned the wheel sharply stopping just before hitting the man in the tweed outfit. "You told me everything about him Amy, you didn't say he was hot." She said as she turned around a gun in her hands. Why did she have this? She couldn't remember gaining it.

"You never said I was hot?" The Doctor asked frowning and then noticed the gun jumping.

"Mels!" Rory said disapprovingly.

"What are you doing?!" Amy demands.

"Well, you have a time machine, I have a gun. Let's go kill Hitler." Melody suggested motioning her head to the TARDIS getting a warm song in her head. Is this why she was called Melody? She was _gorgeous_. She got a sort of laugh in her head, the TARDIS amused.

[1938 Berlin]

"What are you doing?!" A man at the desk demands of the person following his orders, and a gun was raised.

"Wait, it's too early in his time stream!" _Whirr, crash! _A blue box came sailing into the office knocking the Teselecta of the person down and The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and Melody all come out coughing.

"Why'd you have to hit the time motor with the gun?!" The Doctor demands of Melody.

"Uh...guys..." Rory said trying to get their attention.

"I say, you have just saved my life. I thank you." One Adolf Hitler said grateful for the excellent timing the strange people had made. "Oh, he's getting up." Adolf says firing his gun and The Doctor takes it away.

"Enough of that."***

"Apparently, he doesn't have good aim." Melody said clutching at her side. But...what about Arkytior? Her mother had been there when she last regenerated! Where was she?! Rory went and locked Adolf in the closet apologizing for it.

"You'll be fine, you just have to keep breathing." The Doctor said laying Melody down on the ground.

"You know...I once thought I wanted to marry you. I've been fed stories about you since I was a kid." Melody said dreamily.

"Oh, yeah I remember. Your mother Angela would tell stories about him. I almost forgot about that. Wait...how did she know you?" Amy asked looking at The Doctor curiously. For there was no other Doctor anywhere, and no doubt Angela had spoken from experience when she told little Amelia the stories about the madman in a blue box, who was entirely real, and who needed to be believed in, especially as he was a horrible driver. He had, after all, taken her home a year late once. So she just had to be patient. And Amy had been. For fourteen years.

"I don't know. I meet people in the wrong order sometimes." The Doctor said smiling thinking about River.

"Well, at least I have my parents here."

"Huh?" Rory asks.

"Penny in the air." Melody said as she began to glow gold, regeneration filling her pores.

"Why did you name Melody?" The Doctor asked.

"I named her after Mels. She's my friend." Amy answered.

"You named your daughter...after your daughter." The Doctor said.

"Last time I did this, I turned into a toddler again." Melody said as she stood up as the gold took her over and saw Arkytior sitting on Adolf's desk, a sigh of relief escaping her mouth, seeing the alloy key, the one with the slight perception filter on. But seeing as Melody had been looking for her, she was seen. She let go of the regeneration energy and looked herself in the mirror.

"Oh my gosh! My hair! It's all over the place!" She said her voice and look exactly like River's. Arkytior tilts her head. Oooh...this made so much sense now.

"River?" The Doctor asked in astonishment.

"River, whose River?" Melody asked.

"Spoilers." The Doctor automatically answered.

"Spoilers, what spoilers?"

"Well, we know where she got _that_ from now." Amy says as the Teselecta stands up.

"Sir, that's River Song. Killer of The Doctor." Informed one of the people inside the robot person.

* * *

Double bullet: I don't know what Amelia's parents names are. So I took creative licensing and made them up.

Triple bullet: Oh I know you instantly heard that tone. I know I personally heard it more times than I can count. Then again, I sort of was a trouble maker as a kid...wait...sort of? -laughs-

Triple Bullet two: I'm sort of doing _Let's Kill Hitler _off the top of my head as I'm saving actually seeing that Episode for _Bowties Are__ Cool_ my snippets. Yeah self-advertisement. Sometimes it's needed =3

A question: Does anyone really know how old Amy was at Lake Silencio of 2014? I'm figuring she was 24 or something, so I'm going to go with that. Ta.


	4. Death Defying and Dances

I had an idea of where this was going and my muse goes, **_hey let's add the flirt!_** -sigh- okay muse. Whatever you say, but please don't make me blunder it up

If I do, could you point out where I could grow on? It would be highly appreciated.

This is the new disclaimer: If I owned anything I wrote as a Fandom EVER I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. I do this just for fun and not for future monetary gain. =3

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

Melody tried many different ways in killing The Doctor. Arkytior had to admit that even though she felt like jumping up and rescuing the man she loved dearly with every fiber of her being. But it was also fascinating to watch as he outsmarted 'River' at every opportunity...until Melody kissed him. While messing with her hair, Melody had applied some lipstick that Arkytior hadn't seen before and could guess what it could do before Melody had done it, walking to the window.

"Don't follow me. That implies you two as well." Melody said walking out the window talking to not only Arkytior but to Amelia and Rory as well. Please. Like Arkytior followed orders. She got up fluidly ignoring the robot of a man piloted by miniature people and followed after Melody anyway stopping for just a second as Rory had seen her. She waved with a smile and went down the road.

"I have positively nothing to wear. Take off your clothes!" Melody demands as she waves the guns she had gotten from some random guard around making the people do as she asked and flee the restaurant in fear.

"You could have just went to a store and bought clothes you know." Arkytior said sitting in a chair finishing up the wine, taking the alloy key off her neck and placed it in the coat she was wearing.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me." Melody said as she pulled up a mirror and looked at herself as she tried the shirts against her seeing what would fit or not.

"It's regeneration. You don't know what you're going to get." Arkytior said with a soft smile as if recalling something and stretched out lazily.

"Why aren't you wearing that key?" Melody asked.

"I don't need it. I'll be for the most part over looked." Arkytior answered taking a bite of the food still on the table in front of her. No need to see good food wasted.

"You sound so confident of that." Melody pointed out curiously.

"Well, I have reason to be." Arkytior said tilting her head slightly once more wolfishly. "We have company darling." She said as Amelia walked in. But Arkytior could spot the robotic way the girl was walking, almost stiffly. Too bad Melody was busy looking at herself in the mirror to notice.

"You are the one that killed the Doctor." The not Amelia said.

"Are you still going on about that deary?" Melody asked.

"Then you confess to your crimes." Robot Amy said again.

"Well you were there yourself weren't you? There's no way he could have survived that poison." Melody answered. Then she was caught in some sort of beam thing. "What are you doing?" Melody demands as the teselecta starts to electrify her just as the TARDIS arrived on the platform.

"Let. Her. Go." The Doctor said authoritatively as he walks out in a tux. Arkytior rose an eyebrow. _So he still likes to don on a 'tux of doom' hmm? _She thought, as she sat there at the table, refusing to even move lest she make any noise to draw attention to herself. And like she said, she was over looked. It bothered her. Damn but did it bother her to know that he was so damn _close_ and she couldn't go near him. Not yet. It was taking every single thing in her body to stay completely and utterly still.

"This is the woman who kills the Doctor." Not Amy said.

"Yeah, and I'm not dead yet am I?" The Doctor asked as he walked to Amelia. "And what do you do?"

"We are inter-galactic police that find evil doers in their right time stream." The one piloting the Teselecta answered.

"And then what?" The Doctor asked.

"We give them hell."**

"Alright. Amy, I know you're really in there, take the sonic and send me a message." The Doctor said as his sonic cane shone brightly in color and he smiled. He then went to the stairs but that's when he lost all control over his legs and had to sit down the process of his dying catching up to him. He then had Amy set the teselecta against the people telling Melody to take the TARDIS and save her parents as he couldn't. She does so, and the TARDIS vanishes, leaving Arkytior and The Doctor by themselves, he looking over blinking languidly. He then chuckles breathlessly.

"You would haunt my last moments wouldn't you Rose Marion Tyler?" He asked softly. "I thought you would have had her these last years. Maybe I was wrong for I couldn't find her, or you, no matter how hard I looked. And trust me, I looked desperately for you two for years." He says softly having seen her at the table thanks to the disappearing TARDIS. "I missed you terribly." He admitted getting comfortable. That's when the TARDIS reappeared his life slowly slipping from his grasp.

"What can we do?" Amy demands.

"Nothing. When you see River, could you tell her this?" The Doctor asked as he whispered something soft in Melody's ear making her smile sadly.

"I'm certain she already knows." She said as The Doctor closed his eyes. "Whose River?" She asked the real Amy. Amy walked up to her robotic self.

"You still work because I'm a blood relative right? Show me River Song." Amy asked and the robot changed to look exactly like Melody did. With that Melody took in a steady breath as she began to glow gold again. "Is he worth it?" She asked.

"So, so worth it." Amy answered immediately. Melody then drifted her eyes to Arkytior who smiles.

"_Of course. Trust me._" Arkytior mouthed softly as Melody touched The Doctor giving up all her regeneration's to bring him back to life.

[Hospital: New Earth _M87 galaxy_ a few days later]

Melody, no...River Song opened her eyes fighting against the fatigue looking up at The Doctor who smiled softly at her.

"And rule number one: The Doctor always lies." The Doctor said having been counting most of the rules when traveling with him placing a blue book with borders looking exactly like the TARDIS. She would need it after all, for she would from that point be running backward through his time stream. He then left the room, stopping for a moment when he caught a scent of the one person he had been searching for as well as Melody, but she wasn't there. He wondered just when Rose would once more show herself to him, and not as some sort of illusion or trick of his dying mind. For he knew she was there. Who else could have made River's and Amy's body glow gold like that other than the companion who had looked at the Heart of the TARDIS once to save his life? He should have run tests on her Rassilon take it! He could beat himself up later. For now, he had places to take his lovely companions. Laughter filled the room.

"So...he always lies then...I wonder just what he lied about to me. The cheeky git." Arkytior said amused as she lightly touches River's head. "You're going to be alright now."

"Yeah. Yeah I am. I think I'm going to become an archaeologist." River said.

"Oh?" Arkytior asks curiously.

"Yeah, what better way to know the deeds that the Doctor did by reading it and following him as best I can? After all, why else give me this book?"

"Why indeed. Well, if you're so set, go for it."

"Really? Aren't you being a bit too accommodating?"

"I remember what it's like to want to chose a path but someone wants to stop you from it. My mum didn't want me to travel with The Doctor and yet I still did even if it was dangerous." Arkytior said looking out the window. "Just watch out for bitchy flaps of skin. I will be seeing you soon...River Song." Arkytior said with a grin walking out the door. She figured that now as a good time as any to see her old friend. She needed to drop off the vortex manipulator after all so that he could have it.

[California 2011]**

Captain Jack Harkness wasn't having a good day, but then again, when has that been new? First in Cardiff, all but Gwen pass away due to awful circumstances. Then he was contacted by the CIA when people all around the world weren't dying (and he knew the pain of not being able to die) and was sent here with Gwen. But that never stopped him from having a drink to calm his nerves. And that's when someone comes to him bringing a CCTV of the front of the building. He rose a black eyebrow. Shouldn't they be bringing that to the head of the bunch and not him? Sure he was sort of a leader thanks to his name (which he stole from a man headed for death during the second World War and who he had the [dis]pleasure of meeting) and from his many, **_many_** years as a Torchwood member. "What is it?" He asked his natural American accent at home with these other Americans when it had stood out in London.

"Just watch sir." The operative says typing in the computer in front of him. There in front of a building was what looked like to be a girl in a cloak, a music player by her side. Next to the music player was a piece of cardboard that read the words: _Shall we dance Captain Jack Harkness?_ written in a plainly female script. Then he realized the issue. Not only did this person know who he was, but where exactly he was. He stood up and walked on out of the building grabbing a fire arm just in case telling Gwen to not worry and that he'd be back shortly. He got out of the building and he heard the music playing and he had to pause for a moment. But that's Glen Miller's _Moonlight Serenade_ playing. He continued to walk hesitantly. Only two people knew of that song, and one had regenerated to one with great hair, and the other hadn't been seen since before Martha and Mickey got together, and married. He walked up cautiously.

"Hello. I see you wanted a dance with me. Flattering, but I'm not sure who you are and two very dear friends of mine know this song. Either you are one of them, or you're impersonating them, in which case I'm going to have to ask where you are holding either one of them so I can kill you personally." He said kindly enough.

"I never discuss business with a clear head." The female voice said, her voice slightly more proper English with a bit of Scottish there, yet the faintly heard cockney accent of lower England was there as well. He hesitantly reached out and took the hood of the cloak off the girl, staring into the whiskey colored eyes of Rose Tyler, the woman who The Doctor had loved even if the one in leather hadn't been able to say so. She had her tongue out in her signature smile which was reserved and only could be pulled off by her and he smiles.

"Rosie!" He said hugging his best friend more than ecstatic to see her again. He smiles as he holds her hand in his and expertly leads her in a waltz. "So, why are you here then? Not that I'm not happy to see you. I'm more than happy to see you again. Where's The Doctor? Can't imagine you would be far without him. Did he regenerate again?" He asked the first questions that came immediately to his mind. She laughed and that's when he noticed the differences between the Rose in front of him, and the Rosie he once knew. This Rose looked...older and her eyes had a more yellow tint to them than normal.

"Well, this story is going to take a little time to tell. Good thing we both have tons to spare." Rose said and began her tale of what she knew and what had been going on since the last time she saw him, including the time that she hadn't any idea who she had been. Like she had warned him it had taken a while, and they were sitting on a bench near the building the sun starting its decent on the sky. "And now, I have free time on my hands before I have ta meet my pseudo daughter and The Doctor again. I'll know when it's time." She said certain of that fact.

"Git." Jack said frowning.

"Oi, he's my git." Rose shot back with a small smile. "I'm sorry by the way."

"...I won't lie and say it's alright, because this not dying thing is getting harder to get over, but day by day I find I can let go." Jack said knowing that Rosie hadn't meant for him to become an immortal who couldn't die...and who knew when he would cause it would be a long time off that's for sure. Rose smiles sympathetically knowing how hard this was for him.

* * *

Double bullet one: Once more I'm doing this completely off the top of my head just adding Rose in there at one of the tables where The Doctor hadn't noticed. Why? Well he hadn't noticed that the Aplan statues only had one head until it was way too late so...that's why.

Double bullet two: I'm not really sure where the Torchwood facilities are for I haven't seen those episodes [cause I can't get beyond the last episode of Children of Earth] and thanks to the episode guide of what's going on, I'm just saying this is where and when it is, and deal with it.

Fa la la la la la la la laaa...damn Christmas song...anyway, I will see where my muse thinks of next time in _I Promised You Forever._ Love you followers/readers/reviewers.


End file.
